The Shinobis
by TheAweOfTheBeautifullyBroken
Summary: How could she allow herself to be talked into this. Oh yeah, Naruto. He has been and always will be her weakness. His bright crystal clear blue eyes plead with her, and against her better judgment she agreed.X- A plottless, light hearted story. One shot
1. Chapter 1

I know, I should be working on Bury This Castle but... well I took a break. Here is my side project. Its not much but I hope you like it.

I haven't had it beta, sooooo there will be errors. Just a heads up.

And I don't own Naruto, sad I know.

* * *

Eyes tightly shut, Hinata tried in vain to calm her nerves. The knowing taunts that shouted her failure spoke loudly among the eyes of her views. They all knew that she would fail, it wasn't anything out of the ordinary. She could tell that's exactly what they all thought, and she didn't even need to open her eyes to tell.

Tremors took ahold of her tiny frame. She would prove them correct. Thoughts of failure washed over, allowing the feeling of defeat to overpower her, Hinata's shoulders hunched forward. Tears threaten to spill.

How could she allow herself to be talked into this. Oh yeah, Naruto. He has been and always will be her weakness. His bright crystal clear blue eyes plead with her, and against her better judgment she agreed.

And now, she's not only proving herself correct but she's letting her friends, her team, her Naruto, down.

Big puppy-dog blue eyes danced across Hinata's memory as Naruto's pleas, the same one that brought her to this terrorizing juncture, taunted her fear filled mind.

"_Come on Hinata! You'll be great!" Whiny shouts could be heard through out the class room. _

_Bright blue eyes only inches apart from the ever redding face of the Hyuuga Heiress. Gripping Hinata's petite shoulders, Naruto gently shook her, assuming that this action would change her current answer, the very same one she had been mumbling for the pass ten minutes._

"_Bu-but I, I don't think I ca-can." Like a bobble head, indigo locks bounced back and forth, the tiny girl could barely squeak out a reply. The weak pleas went in one ear and out the other as Naruto continued to shake the petite girl._

"_Yes you can! We've been practicing for weeks. If we do this then we'll pass. No extra work needed. A simple pass for the WHOLE year. Please! You'll be great, Hinata." Abruptly the tall blond ceased his unhelpful 'helpful' tactics, and used his most pathetic-wounded-animal look. Bright blue eyes held Hinata's attention. Before she knew it she nodded her agreement._

"_Dobe, get out of her face. Have you ever heard of personal space? You're going to make her faint, again." The stoic voice held no sign of relief that had washed over him. _

_The raven haired young man was quiet thankful that Naruto was the one that choose to beg Hinata to change her mind. It was a well known fact that the petite indigo haired teen had a huge crush on the loud mouth ramen loving teen, for years. She would do almost anything for him, and it seems that this easy pass was one of them. Lets just hope that Naruto's puppy eyes will continue to work all the way through till it's time to put their daily practices to use._

"_Oh! Sorry Hinata." Releasing her quickly, Naruto stepped away, a slight blush crept up as he realized the lack of personal space. He always forgot. _

After the petite female missed her cue Shikamaru and Choji abandoned the efforts. She had completely froze. There was no point in continuing, Hinata was the lead. Sai, Rock Lee, Sasuke, Neji and Tenten quickly followed the Lazy Bum's lead. Temari continued, eyeing her brother, looking for signs of what to do.

Glancing behind him with an expressionless mask, sea foam green eyes narrowed before he nodded. The two antisocial males, Shino and Gaara, for some unknown reason could easily communicate with each other with as little as eye contact. Pausing, the tall stoic redhead walked over to the center, where Hinata stood facing many glaring villagers.

Everything went silent, the townsmen ceased their complaints. The rest of Hinata's team, Kiba, Temari, Naruto and Shino abandoned their action as well, waiting for Gaara's next move.

Hinata snapped out of her failed attempt of 'calming herself' meltdown when she felt Gaara's presence. Slowly opening one eye, Hinata watched the redhead walk past her, to pear over the angry crowd. Trying to read his facial expressions, Hinata openly studied him with both eyes, and failed. She knew everyone would be highly agitated with her, but she had no idea what he would do. She couldn't read him. Would he attack her for her failure in front of everybody?

"I hope you don't mind but we'll be changing a few things up." Gaara's tone held no fluctuation indicating he felt anything, but something about his polite words had a way of saying he truly didn't care if they minded or not. Gaara would change whatever he wanted, with or without their approval.

The two stoic antisocial males quickly began, falling in sync with one another. This change left all on stage baffled. One, why attempt to continue when all hope was lost. Two, why add on another ballet to the list when it was obvious that all was lost. If they couldn't even complete one let alone three hours worth, why pile on more?

Kankuro's wicked laugher could be heard through out the small clearing as the lights dimmed. Kiba and Naruto, the 'Loud Duel',or also known as the 'Bash Brothers', were the next to catch on to the Stoic Pair's plan.

Insane laughter could be heard through out, echoing in the darkly lit auditorium. The air shifted from a light and somewhat calm atmosphere into the now stiff and almost uncomfortable one that lingered around the open mouthed views. Many suppressed the urge to shiver as chills ran down their spine as the atmosphere darkened. Eerie red lights danced along the stage's side walls, creating a creepy light show.

Making their way to a still frighten Hyuuga, Kiba and Naruto slowly danced around her. Wicked smiles graced their handsome features, allowing their natural animalistic characteristics to flaunt in the open. Encouraging the viewers to gawk.

The rest of the team quickly followed their lead and joined the four, save for Hinata, who still looked about ready to run and hide.

Eyes growing wide, seconds way from popping out, Kiba spun around to face the crowd, while Naruto franticly jerked his head in every direction, looking in every corner for an invisible foe. All the while Sai, Shikamaru and Choji whispered untangible words.

"_I think I'll tell a friend._" Peering over the startled crowd, Kiba began the first line in a voice just above a whisper

"_Friend._" Kiba's partner-in-crime, Naruto, paused in his frantic search and assisted in the last word in his statement. Together, Naruto and Kiba's paranoid behavior and creepy tone fit perfect for the needed feel.

The Loud Duel, the band's bass guitarist, slowly made their way back to Hinata, playfully nudging her out of her shell. One of the guitarist, tall slender athletic brunette cutie appeared on Kiba's other side. The other guitarist, a tough tomboy blond bomb shell stood next to Naruto.

Temari, Naruto, Kiba and TenTen sandwiched the shock looking Hinata, forming a half circle around her.

"_Just to let 'em in on a secret I know._" The twin bun guitar player's husky voice sung the next line.

"_No, I better not._" The blond tomboy and the brunette athlete were the odd band's guitarist and back up singers, surprisingly the pair had an alluring quality to their husky and some what seductive tone as they sung their part in perfect harmony.

Temari and her counter part, TenTen, grinned wickedly at the shy Hyuuga as they too played their part in insane show, thrashing around in search of their invisible foe.

"_I'm too paranoid to let anyone know_." Abandoning the three gals, the Bash Brothers stoked over to the edge of the stage, peering above the crowd once more as they sung their lines in sync. Eyes, once again, seconds away from popping out, Kiba and Naruto repeated their paranoid behavior causing the crowd to stare slack jaw at the strange group.

"_I'm feeling so proud!_" A loud 'youthful' voice bellowed out the next line.

"_I can spell blood in alphabet soup._" The electric violinist, one half of the stoic antisocial duel, performed the next line, Gaara.

The overly excited Rock Lee and the stoic redhead balanced each other out oddly well. One would think that the combinations of such a diverse style and tone would mix weirdly. However that wasn't the case. In fact completely the opposite. This large family of very odd teens harmonized very well together, complementing one another. Adding to the feel of the song all the more.

The band hadn't planned on using this song, it was usually used as their warm up. A small smile touched Hinata's pale lips, this song always had that effect, mainly because of those two. She could almost picture them both in a padded room, clad in a white straitjacket hugging themselves, with this song in the back ground while the nurses tried in vain to feed them alphabet soup.

Whipping around to face the slightly calmer, yet still highly fragile looking teen, Naruto arched an eyebrow as he directed the next line at the petite girl. "_Can you?_"

Gulping, Hinata clutched the small microphone attached to her ear piece. Fingers shaking, Hinata softly squeaked her lines. "_No sorry...sooooo sorry... I'm the only one... I'm the only one... I'm the only one._"

The trembling voice, not what they had practiced, received a rather large grin from both of the loud pair on the bass, Hinata completed her lines with a smile. Somehow her nervous persona played rather well with the songs demeanor.

"Hahahahahaha!" The loud pair on the base guitars unleashed their signature laughter, the humorless creepy chuckles echoed through out the stage as Kiba and Naruto flashed the crowd a wicked grin. The mischievous cheshire cat had nothing on the pairs devilishly features and animalistic persona that reeked with promised havoc. Their appearance fit the song's atmosphere perfectly.

"_And you will never know._" In a tone that suggested that he could careless of what the world around him was up too, Shikamaru lazily sprawled out on a deep green bean bag, his bassoon laid across his lap as he eyed the ceiling above.

"_You will never know._" The oboe player, who sat next to Shikamaru on his own deep purple bean bag, chanted the next line.

The bored look on the lazy teen's face as he longed to see what was on the other side of this tall vaulted ceiling combined with the blank one that donned the strange teen next to him had the stage's light, sound and special effect lead, Kankuro Laughing. Sai's lack of knowledge of any emotional state was always comical for the puppeteer to whiteness, especially when the odd kid was watching the Loud Duel. They always confused him, and their actions during this song was no different. This song turned out to be rather entertaining, Kankuro seemed to enjoy this song as much as Hinata.

"_You will never know._" A small smile played on the drummer's pale lips, fangirls 'oooh' and 'ahh'ed as he softly spoke his lines. This was an unusual look for the moody Uchiha.

"_Hahahahahahh._" Surprising the tween fans, Sasuke and Sai's evil and slightly crazed laughter complemented the dark feelof the stage.

"_I'm feeling so proud!_" The lazy teen's best friend sat on his other side on his own burgundy bean bag, softly beating his bongo to the songs beat as he sung. Choji's line of sight never changed, his potato chips laid in the opposite corner of the stage taunting him.

"_I can spell blood In alphabet soup._" All but the Stoic Pair seemed shock that Hinata had snapped completely out of her shell and joined Gaara in their duet.

"_Can you?_" Still peering over the shocked crowed the Bash Brothers wickedly grinned, showing their brilliantly white canine teeth.

"_I think I'll tell a friend._" Neji, the groups cello player, eyed the crowed with an ever present apathetic expression as he calmly stated his lines.

"_Just to let 'em in on a secret I know_." Mimicking the man next to him, Shino followed Neji's tone almost in a dead monotone.

"_That there's blood in alphabet soup...There's blood in alphabet...There's blood in alphabet.._._That there's blood in alphabet...That there's blood in alphabet soup..._" Gaara and Hinata alternate each line until both faded into nothing. Temari, TenTen, Naruto and Kiba where the last ones to trail off.

The villagers eyed the strange group on the stage before them, The Shinobis. Many were at a lost on what to think. So far the first five minutes didn't seem too promising, the lead singer had froze and still looks like she's about to faint. But on the other hand, once they got started they weren't all that bad. This years assigned entertainment was still a little iffy for many of the viewers. The first song was slightly creepy.

...Three Hours Later...

"Th-thank you for your su-support. We hope you've en-enjoyed this years fa-fall s-social. This will be are la-last song. Again, thank you." Long indigo locks curtained around a rather flush looking Hyuuga as Hinata bowed to the crowd at her feet.

Slowly making her way to the left center of the stage, catty corner from the platform that housed the famous hot drummer and his beloved Yamaha Phoenix Ash Shell drum set, Hinata quietly took the bows of her nii-san and her stoic friend. For this song Neji, nor Shino were in need of their bows, instead they would pick their instruments. Placing both bows on the small table against the far wall next to Gaara's and her own. Next to the table, setting in their cases laid Gaara's red EV-204 Violin and Hinata's pale lavender SVV-200 Viola. Taking her place back in the center of the stage, Hinata waited for Neji and Shino to start. Next to follow would be the bass and the guitarist, then the green beast and avenger.

Palms sweaty, Hinata griped her mic while she nervously awaited her cue to start, feet tapping along to the beat.

"_Woke up from dreaming. And put on her shoes. Starting making her way past two in the morning. She hasn't been sober for days._" A raspy but some what innocently seductive tone came from Hinata's pale lips.

"_Leaning out into the breeze room. Remembering Sunday she falls to her knees. They had breakfast together._" Gently and just above a whisper, Kiba and Naruto sung along with Hinata, fading perfectly into the back ground as they made their way next to the pale beauty, facing the crowd front center of the stage.

The way that the three could harmonize so well together, had many shocked. Who would have thought that a soft spoken girl and two overly loud boys could blend perfectly?

The bash brothers dropped out as Hinata took the next line alone. "_But two eggs don't last like the feeling of what she needs. Now this place is familiar to her. He pulls on her hand with a devilish grin._" A shaky hand clutched her heaving chest as she stared out over the crowd and into nothing. The pale lavender eyes held a longing all could see as Hinata's words held a raw pain all could hear.

Blinking once, Hinata shifted her gaze back to the crowd, a slight confused look passed across her fair skin as she continued with sorrow filled song. "_He led her upstairs, he led her upstairs. Left her dying to get in._" Slowly, Hinata stepped away from her lovely back up as they softly trailed off, blended into the background.

Hinata held her audience in the palm of her hand. The sorrow and pain that danced strongly through her words mixed with odd facial expressions that painted an odd story, had many bystanders truly believing her sad love song. Only the people on stage, her fellow classmates, could see the spark in her eyes. This was nothing like what she had ever thought was possible from her. The quiet, shy and easily spooked girly held many in her alluring trance as she sung her heart out for the pass three hours.

If one was to look closely, Hinata's lavender tinted pale eyes told all, like an open book. One just needed to take the time to look, which at this point was telling a different story all together. This was exhilarating.

"_Forgive me I'm trying to find. My calling, I'm calling at night. Don't mean to be a bother. But have you seen this boy?_" Shino and Sasuke's soft and oddly kind voices could be heard as they replaced the Bash Brothers as the Pale Beauty's back up. Both, Shino and Sasuke lacked the warmth that the loud duel held, but still complimented Hinata's with a strange sympathetic feel.

Spinning a low dimmed spot light over to the left of the stage, the stage's lead sound tech, Kankuro, revealed the two bombshell guitarist standing on either side of the tall redhead. Slowly closing the distance between her and the tall red head, Hinata eyed the man before her.

"_She's been running through my dreams. And its driving me crazy it seems._" The low baritone voice of the strange red head blended oddly well with Tenten and Temari's soft raspy ones. Mimicking the Bash Brothers, the two guitarist trailed off into the background as the had done for the Pale Beauty.

"_I'm gonna ask him to marry me._" Just as the crowd had thought they knew how this song was going to play out, Hinata's soft angelic voice held a slight possibility that the 'happy ever after' ending just might happen.

"_Even though he doesn't believe in love._" Joining in, TenTen and Temari matched Hinata's soft tone with a pleading one of their own.

"_She's determined to call his bluff. Who can deny these butterflies. They're filling her gut._" Once more, the Bash Brother's gentle words tagged along with Hinata's sorrow filled ones.

Inches away from the taller man, Hinata dropped to her knees. A hauntingly beautiful but slightly eerie look graced her delicate features as she tilted her head up to the heavens.

Towering over the strange beauty, Gaara continued to eye Hinata.

"_Waking the neighbors. Unfamiliar faces she pleads though she tries. But she's only denied. Now she's dying to get inside._" The lack of empathy mingled smoothly with the hurt and confusion of TenTen and Temari's. The silky smooth tone of the taller baritone held a strange seduction to it. Who would have thought that the weird Gaara of their high school could be the sexy bad boy.

"_Forgive me I'm trying to find. My calling, I'm calling at night. Don't mean to be a bother. But have you seen this boy?_" Hinata's left hand ran through her hair as her pleading words slipped through her lips.

The two had an odd appearance together, Gaara's stoic and some what bad boy, 'I couldn't care less' demeanor meshed well with Hinata's kind and gentle persona.

As the tone of the song changed so did the spot lights that devoured the two lead singers. Gaara's faded into this pale red while a soft lilac illuminated Hinata, matching their roles and characters splendidly. The tall redhead dropped to his knees directly in front of the indigo lock Hyuuga angel.

Gently, Gaara's free hand stretched out just inches away from the angel before him.

"_She's (he's) been running through my dreams. And its driving me crazy it seems. I'm gonna ask her (him) to marry me._" Slowly the deep voice softened as Gaara's sea foam eyes lock with Hinata's pale lavender ones, her angelic voice became heavily tainted with the raw pain of hurt, and softly lingered in the air as it merged well with his.

Long delicate fingers gently graced the notorious aloof boy's soft cheeks.

This day was a shocker for most of the academe students as is. The quiet wallflower who could barely form a full sentence without stuttering let alone speak in front of a group larger then fifteen people without fainting, preformed in front of her whole student body and their parents. Beautifully at that.

Just as shocking was the group that she preformed with. Many of them were completely antisocial, emotionless and or problematic. And that's going lightly on who was currently her singing partner for this song; Gaara. The very one that many student and some teachers tried to avoid, was sing a love song. In front of people nonetheless. But the most shocking sight, even for the many members of the odd band, Hinata was touching him. And he allowed it. Not even flinching or pulling back. Instead it appeared he was even enjoying it. Craving it if you must.

"_The neighbors said he moved away. Funny how it rained all day (all night)._" As the strange red head grew softer almost pleading, the once soft kind angelic tone Hinata had used turned hard with a splash of a seductive pleading twist. The change in Hinata's voice mended well with the softening of Gaara's.

"_I didn't think much of it then. But it started to all make sense. Oh I can see now._" Hand dropping to her side, Hinata calmly rose to her feet, the pleading words were barely above a whisper.

"_That all of these clouds are following me in my desperate endeavor. To find my who ever. Where ever she (he) may be._" Stepping away from the man at her feet, both bellowed their lines for all to hear, an odd emotion danced both of their voices.

"_I'm not coming back. I've done something so terrible. I'm terrified to speak the truth you'd expect that from me. I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt. Now the rain is just washing you out of my hair_." Even though Gaara was known for his little warmth, this unnamed emotion along with the look akin to regret on his handsome features had the viewers rethinking the Gaara they knew. But just barely, Gaara would never show anything to compromising for all to see.

It appeared that Gaara was just as good of an actor as Hinata. Both held an alluring glint in their oddly unique eyes. Strange and just as odd as they were, both seemed to be enjoying this concert. Who would have thought that the aloof teen and the painfully shy girl would thrive on such attention once they got started.

"_And out of my mind. Keeping an eye on the world. So many thousands of feet off the ground. I'm over you now. I'm not home in the clouds. Showering over your hair._" The pain and sorrow that once plagued Hinata's soft voice slipped as she turned away from Gaara, walking back to her original spot. A new found resolve held within her sweet voice.

"_I guess I'll go home now... I guess I'll go home now... I guess I'll go home now... I guess I'll go home now... I guess I'll go home._" Falling back onto his rear, Gaara's empty voice trailed off into the dimming stage as he watched Hinata's retreating back continued without even glancing back at him. Not even once.

Dropping the currents, the lights blared bright once Neji and Shino finished with the last line, Kankuro hooted and hollered from his sound box off to the side of the stage.

Whirling around just inches away, bright blue eyes studied the flush Hyuuga Heiress. "I wouldn't be surprised if by monday there isn't a love scandal, with you two, going around at school." Naruto stated matter-of-factly as he nodded in Gaara's direction.

"Get out of her face, baka! She may have conquer her fear of crowds but personal space is still needed. Giver her room before she faints, baka!" Kiba's snide comment could be heard from the corner of the stage.

"Hey if I remember correctly she had little problems when she was singing Hush." A cocky look graced Naruto's child-like features as he recalled the song.

The already flushed girl turned an even brighter color as she recalled the song in questioned. _Had she really invaded his personal space like that?_

"That was merely a show, staged for the entrainment of the audience. I doubt she would _kill cousins_. Again, just show." Shino's logical statement was meant as a means to defend his dear little friend but at the mention of 'killing cousins' Hinata paled. Had she really done all that. This was so unlike her.

"I don't know, for once I would have to agree with the village baka. Hinata and Gaara looked a little chummy, to me." A suggestive eyebrow bobbed up and down as Ino entered the stage with Kankuro on her heals. The tall blond bomb shell had been assisting the Puppet Master as one the lead stage crew members.

And with that the ever paling Hyuuga fainted.

* * *

I do have the songs and what not, planned for their three hour thing but wasn't sure if I should do this as a one shot or not. So I only did the first and last songs.

Should I continued this? And most of all, what did you think? How was it?

The lovely songs that I used were Blood in Alphabet Soup by Marcy Playground, and Remembering Sunday by All Time Low feat Juliet Simms.


	2. ideas?

If I do continue this story, what nicknames should I use for Temari and TenTen's little team. I have 'Loud Duel' and 'Bash Brothers' for Kiba and Naruto, the lovely guitar ladies need a name as well.

Any suggestions?

And I do have a list of songs that I want to use, but if you have any ideas I willing to switch up a few.

~Ashes~

P.S. please let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
